


Jealousy

by SP00K



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Snowballing, Tentacles, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is this what you want, my dearest?  A carnal act of lust and need.  A truth you can sink your teeth into?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: "The Outsider calls him special and dear, but late at night when he can't sleep, Corvo wonders if everyone with his gifts receives the same endearments. He doesn't realize that he's jealous until he confronts the Outsider, who's rather chuffed and promptly shows Corvo just how far his affection for him goes."

Corvo turns away from the shrine, eyes adjusting to the darkness as the bright purple glow of the lanterns leaves a haze in his vision. His heart pounds heavy in his chest, fingers twitching around the new rune. His feet are quick as he nimbly navigates to the closest window and out to a balcony on the next building over before the weepers notice him. He climbs his way to the roof and stops for a quick breath, staring down at his new gift from the Outsider.

 _You fascinate me, Corvo_

His hand clutches the rune at the memory, a rush of excitement washing over him

_I’m always watching, my dear Corvo_

Biting his lip Corvo looks around, half longing to see the Void Master floating just off to the side, though he never is. 

_These are my gifts for you, Corvo._

Chest fluttering, Corvo jumps to the next building, using the adrenaline he gets from meeting with the Outsider to carry him quickly away from the north end of Dunwall, not even bothering with Blink. It’s the same, always the same, when he finds a shrine and the Outsider decides to grace him with his presence. That smooth low voice, the barely detectable smirks, the overwhelming power of The Void pulsing around him. But more than anything its the subtle, and sometimes not so subtle, praise. The terms of endearment. The way his own name rolls off the entity's tongue, sickly sweet and thick like molasses. Corvo shudders just thinking about it, stumbling slightly as he rounds the corner to find a waiting Samuel and his boat ride back to the Hounds Pit. 

It’s a few more days before they meet again. The Outsider visits Corvo in a dream, sucking him straight from a nightmare and into The Void. It’s always so much more palpable when he is in the Outsider’s realm. He feels the creature all around him, in the stale air and the slight weightlessness, like the being is seeping into every available pocket of space. Perhaps this is what being one The Void feels like. But Corvo thinks of being one with The Void in a whole other sense and practically blushes in front of the Outsider and his charismatic gesturing hands as he relays some more of his cryptic words. Corvo wonders what those hands feel like, are they smooth like river rocks? Are they warm like the midday beach sand? And is that another smirk he sees on those pale, thin lips - a glitter of excitement in those fathomless dark eyes? Or is Corvo finally going mad. 

“You seem distracted, my little crow.”

Corvo’s focus shifts to the Outsider’s face as he bites at the inside of his cheek, ears turning red beneath his long hair and the black eyed bastard laughs. It’s sharp and not entirely pleasant and it makes the very ground Corvo stands on rumble beneath his boots. Looking up again he sees the Outsider start to dissipate into his shadows, a smile etched onto those far too human features.

“Sweet dreams, Corvo…”

And he realizes he barely registered a word the creature said to him beyond the pet names, too caught up in everything else. It’s the last thought he has before waking with a start in his own bed, the early morning sun warming his room above The Hounds Pit. Sighing he stretches out over the mattress not quite ready to start the day yet and tries to recall the Outsider’s advice, if you can even call it that. It was something about the Boyle party he is to go to that night...something about his target specifically, Waverly. But all he keeps coming back to is the sound of his name on the Outsider's tongue. 

Do the others feel this way? How many are there? He knows there are others Marked with the Outsider's brand, The Void’s special chosen ones. But Corvo has only met one. Granny Rags they call her now. Does the Outsider praise her too? 

_...an Emperor begged for her hand once…. rich young men fought each other for her favor._

Did the Outsider find her beautiful as well? Did he tell her so? With that calm, leveled voice that drives Corvo so wild. 

_Then she made a different choice._

She called him her groom...her black eyed groom. But she’s mad, right - delusional. But The Outsider found favor in her just as he did in him. Corvo’s gut wrenches at the thought. At the Outsider’s attention being elsewhere, on someone else. It’s a stupid thought, but he can’t keep from it nagging at his brain like the most persistent of hagfish. Despite his claim of being fascinated, the Outsider surely has other things to occupy his time than one betrayed Lord Protector. And the notion doesn’t sit well with Corvo. Not one bit.

He can’t shake the feeling all day. It’s worse not being able to see the Outsider or make contact. It churns all of these insistent ideas in his mind of the entity 's interest elsewhere, like he has any claim on the creature and his time. Corvo hates it, he’s never been so consumed, but the Outsider is like an addiction he just can’t stray from. Fed up, he finds Samuel and heads to to the Estate District early, intent on finding a shrine.

It’s painfully easy to do so in the abandoned apartments just across the river from the magnificent Boyle Mansion. Climbing up a vent shaft Corvo stops on the roof and watches the fireworks exploding over the party for a moment, The Heart pounding rapidly in his palm as it eagerly tells him of a rune is near by and with it a shrine. His own heart rivals the maddening pace of the gifted mechanized one in hope of seeing the Outsider once more.

“...I give you this: The Heart of a living thing, molded by my hands.”

He shakes the memory from his mind as he silently goes through a window and makes his way to a back room that glows with the eerie purple light Corvo has come to associate with the Outsider. He hardly takes in his surroundings, this shrine room is as tattered and worn as the building it resides in. The altar is in one piece though, if not a bit lackluster compared to the others he finds, but a rune sits humming and smoking in the middle and Corvo reaches quickly for it. The Void draws him in the moment his fingertips brush the dull, singing bone. He’s a bit shocked, mind reeling as he reorients himself to the new atmosphere and surroundings. It’s not often a shrine will allow access to The Void, it is usually only in his dreams that the Outsider brings him here. A quick glance and he finds the being waiting for him with his usual disposition and a drifting ease in his home. Corvo walks towards his direction, only a few feet away. 

“Going to a party, my dear Corvo?”

Corvo stops short, blood hammering in his eardrums. And not thinking he blurts out what has been gnawing on his mind all day, “How many others are there?” 

The Outsider cocks his head in an infuriatingly adorable fashion that Corvo knows is meant to mock him in someway as he questions, “How many others what?”

“How many are Marked - like me?”

The Outsider raises a dark brow, delicately arching it over his eye at Corvo’s questioning. He floats frustratingly calm with a silence stretching out for what must be an eternity. And in The Void it very well could be.

“I don’t think that’s quite the question you mean to ask is it, my little crow?”

The smallest of smirks finds it’s way to the beings lips and curls cruelly, knowingly. Corvo snaps, gaze narrowing as he steps threateningly closer to the Outsider, eyes roaming up as he has to tilt his head to keep eye contact.

“How many others have pet names then?”

He demands, practically spits it like a curse as he draws so close now Corvo can smell the brine and star dust on the old god. And the Outsider tisks, head shaking softly from side to side like he’s disappointed, but the expression on his gaunt face is far from it. More like delighted.

“Jealousy is rather becoming on you…”

“I’m not jealous.”

“What then do you call this little confrontation? “

“A curiosity.”

“Oh I know all about curiosity, Corvo, and this is far deeper - darker than that. I can see it in the hard set of your jaw, the accusation in your eyes and the twitch of your fingers itching to touch me in so many ways. You are jealous.”

“I am not jealous.”

“Then I wonder how you will react when I tell you of the nights I danced away with my lovely Vera, or the endless days in The Void I allowed Delilah to study me and take me as her muse, or what of how I taught Daud the pleasures to be wrought when he begged sweet enough.”

Corvo’s eyes dart to the side, a cold fury billowing up over him and he has to sink his nails into his palms to try and keep from doing or saying anything he might regret. But the knowledge hits him like a Wall of Light, shocking and horridly unkind. He’s so caught up in his anger he barely feels the cool fingers touching his chin and sliding around his jaw until the grip is firm. The Outsider directs Corvo’s attention back up to his smiling face.

“But none of them have been so enthralling, so entertaining, as you.”

The Outsider’s thumb grazes over the rough stubble on Corvo’s cheek and the man is enraptured, mouth parting slightly and the creature uses the opportunity to smooth the pad across his bottom lip.

“Perhaps I will show you just how deep my favor runs for you in the way you so crave. Your jealousy excites me, Corvo, as I have not felt in a long, long time. That you desire a claim over me is endearing. Especially when you are already mine.” 

His hand runs down the side of Corvo’s neck and under the heavy collar of his coat to keep in contact with skin. Corvo is shocked that the Outsider is even touching him and the feel of his slim fingers slipping beneath his clothing is so intimate that he feels naked before The Void.

“Is this what you want, my dearest? A carnal act of lust and need. A truth you can sink your teeth into?”

“Yes...”

The appeal leaves Corvo’s lips in a soft breath, quiet and insecure despite his bold questioning. But the Outsider devours it with his own cool mouth, moving in to kiss the man. Corvo goes stiff, terrified to move incase this spell breaks and he wakes up once again alone in his bed and wanting. The Outsider kisses like the howling wind, it’s crisp and cuts Corvo to the bone. The smooth and wet lips hungrily take from Corvo just all he has promised in the late nights of solo devotion. And Corvo freely gives himself up to the fantasy that has so plagued his mind for too long now. Pulling away the Outsider smirks at the flustered man as his feet touch ground before Corvo.

“Come now, don’t be shy. Is this not what you wanted?”

Corvo finds he has to actually look down slightly to keep eye contact with the Outsider now that he stands on solid ground. The being seems more reachable, approachable, but Corvo still doesn’t dare despite the blatant permission.

“Need more enticing?”

The Outsider asks as if reading the man’s very thoughts and takes a step back, his hands coming to rest on the buckles across his own weathered jacket and Corvo sucks in a breath at the implications. Seeing this, the creature smirks and fiddles with the clasp.

“Vera, or Granny Rags as you know her, delighted in dressing me up in the finest silks and fashions. I humored her, allowed her to pull the clothing from my body only to cover it again in cloth that matched her dress for the evening or her mood in music.”

He pulls the clasps open with ease, the brown jacket now open and revealing more of the high collar button up beneath it. Corvo looks on longingly as the jacket slides from the Outsider’s arms to slump on the floor, taking in the slight frame of the impossible being before him.

“Delilah cared for my physical form only in an artistic sense… she marveled at my vessel, but never touched it. Not that I would have allowed her to anyway.”

His fingers work down the buttons of his white shirt with pristine motions while Corvo’s own fingers twitch and clench in want to touch as the palest of skin the color of the moon is slowly, agonizingly slowly, exposed beneath the clothing.

“Daud managed to tear a shirt from me once, he paid dearly for it. Though it was just a game, such fun games we played. He often broke the rules and tried to touch me. A glutton for punishment...must be all that regret.”

The Outsider drills on as he tugs the material from his body like it’s a common thing. Like baring himself to Corvo is a regularity and the strangeness of it all has Corvo staggered and transfixed. The skin revealed looks cold and a bit eerie in the muted glow of The Void, but no less palpable or appealing and Corvo can’t tear his eyes away. He takes in the smooth appearance set like the finest cut marble dipping and contouring the planes of musculature and bone that make up the human-esque counterpart of this magnificent power he resides in. There is the smallest smattering of what could be freckles that seem to shimmer like distant stars brushed over the expanse of the Outsider’s youthful appearance. They look sweet. Corvo finds himself making a tentative motion forward unable to stay away, like a Icarus so captivated.

“And here, I freely offer what you so seek and yet you keep distance.”

The being drawls with a smirk and as if on cue Corvo follows the trail of the Outsider’s voice, drawing him in like the receding tide pulled inescapably towards it’s lunar master. It’s only a couple of steps, but it feels like a lifetime before Corvo is close enough to feel the very breath that leaves this terrifyingly beautiful creature. This autonomous human trait must be only for Corvo’s sake, surely he doesn’t actually need to breathe. But the man is captivated by the rise and fall of that slim chest, the way the flesh gives and moves over the bone carved by the hands of endless time. Corvo chances a look at those fathomless eyes and drowns in the inky black pools that swirl with galaxies untold.

“Your touch is very welcome, my dearest Corvo.”

Like in a trance, Corvo finally gives in. His Marked hand reaching up to rest delicately on that pale chest as the Outsider's brand glows a warm light into his skin. A hum reverberates from the mark when mortality touches The Void and a spark of something that speaks of eternity pulses through Corvo and he gasps as the shock is blanketed with a pleasure he’s never experienced. It’s quick and merely residual, but it breaks the precedence over being weary and Corvo brings his other hand up to the Outsider’s shoulder and smooths it boldly up to the column of the being’s neck to feel a steady pulse that contrasts Corvo’s own rapid heartbeat.

“You are the only one I willingly allow such a liberty as this.”

The breath hitches in Corvo’s throat at the admission, his fingers curling into the Outsider’s skin in need of an anchor. And it’s strange that the enigmatic Void would be his standing ground, but the Outsider is a solid and grateful presence against him. 

“The only one I delight in so.”

The words sink into the man and settle as a surprise bit of confidence bubbling into a need that festers and has him molding his body to that of this creature, this blasphemous thing of curious contradictions. Corvo revels in the bare skin against his marred hands as his fingers slip around the Outsider's back greedily getting his fill now of all that is presented to him. The touch spurs the Outsider into action again, his nails score down Corvo’s sides and melt through the heavy jacket leaving spindles of shadows in their wake. Corvo lets out a tiny, startled sound that quickly morphs into a moan against the Outsider’s neck when those spidery fingers worm their way into the shreds of his clothing seeking and touching skin. With a pleased smile the Outsider turns the rest of his cloak and shirt to smoke, watching it swirl and dissipate as just another offering to The Void.

“Shall I show you my benevolence then?”

The Outsider asks as his hands map the strong back of his Marked, fingertips searing pleasure into the very fiber of Corvo’s soul and he has to lean heavily into the being as his frail humanity tries to take it all in.

“Oh god, yes...please, yes…”

He whispers his prayer into the Outsider’s jaw, lips tasting and touching in some hope to gratify The Void, to push this favor further. The Outsider laughs, low and sweet and Corvo shudders at the vibration rocking through his core in response. 

Corvo yelps helplessly when he starts to feel his body lift off the floating precipice he once stood on. Tendrils of The Void reach out and wrap around his arms, coaxing him up and back so he reclines in the air above a rather pleased looking Outsider. Corvo is horrified to find his legs gently spreading on their own accord as the Outsider steps between his thighs, running his hands up the man’s boots and strong legs, the touch turning the last of his clothing to dust as his fingers find his hips. Squirming, Corvo tries to hide himself from that dark gaze, but the shadows don’t allow it.

“There is no shame to be had here, my sweet crow. You are a beautiful thing and I plan to delight in every inch of you.”

A moan slips through Corvo’s lips, his body reacting to the words and touch, face and neck burning bright as the Outsider’s fingers coil around the juncture of his hip and thigh, thumb kneading into the hollows of muscle and ligaments. The Outsider watches with a curious fascination as this is all it takes for Corvo to become fully aroused. The creature’s hands smooth up to the man’s abdomen and runs through the coarse hair that decorates his groin.

“…please, please...Outsider…”

Corvo doesn’t know what exactly he yearns for as he looks longingly down this body at where the Outsider stands, thighs falling open more to accommodate the deity staring intently back at him.

“What is it you want?”

“Touch me...please...”

Just the thought of it has Corvo’s cock weeping his need, a tiny pearl of precum bubbling up at the tip of his cock and trekking down his thickened shaft. The Outsider watches it’s slow descent before running a finger up the sticky trail and gathering it on the pad, still warm. Corvo gasps when that finger is brought to the Outsiders thin lips and he licks the mess away with a soft hum.

“So delicious.”

The Outsider comments like he speaks of the weather and Corvo whimpers, bucking towards the infuriating creature as best he can, the shadows allowing a struggle but not release.

“I want more.”

The Outsider all but growls, his black eyes staring hard into Corvo’s before his attention goes back to the man’s desire. Instead of bending down the Outsider has The Void raise Corvo’s hips higher, canting him back so he can get his mouth on the man’s heavy testicles already drawn up tight in excitement. The curious being licks experimentally, tasting Corvo’s musk with a little sigh. Corvo jolts, his floating legs thrashing in surprise on either side of the creature’s head as he cries out. The Outsider gives a pleased kiss to the sensitive flesh before mouthing his way up the twitching length to tongue at the tip smeared in salt. Corvo’s body snaps in bliss, head thrown back so hard he gets dizzy.

With a hum of amusement the Outsider wraps his lips around the head of Corvo’s cock and takes him in deep, straight to the root and the man howls. Arms fighting the tendrils of The Void and body quaking, Corvo turns to a babbling mess as the intensity that is the Outsider’s tongue and mouth bathe him in mind numbing pleasure. He wants to fists his hand in that black hair, wants to thrust into that perfect heat and fuck the Outsider’s mouth until those sweet lips split and his cock spills. The Outsider knowingly laughs around him, muffled and tangible in its vibrations and Corvo almost loses it right then. But a cleverly placed shadow staves off his climax with a shattering squeeze around the base of his balls.

“Ahh...that’s not fair!”

Corvo whines, breath hitching in his throat as the promised release remains unfulfilled and lingering heavy in his limbs. The Outsider pulls off, licking his lips obscenely as Corvo slowly starts to lower back to the ground. 

“My dear, I have only just begun.”

And with that knowledge Corvo scrambles the second he hits the floor, craving and desperate to feel the Outsider’s touch again. The being laughs brightly, releasing The Void’s hold and allowing the man to lunge for him with all the gracefulness of his assassins reflexes. Corvo collides with the entity and gets his hands on every inch of pale skin he can, frustrated when fingers tangle with rough fabric. 

He yanks at the Outsiders pants, eager to shed the rest of the clothing barrier obscuring all he’s ever dreamed of. The Outsider chuckles lightly at the rough hands tearing at his pants and he helps the man out by kicking off his boots. Corvo’s not surprised when his efforts are rewarded with a gorgeous, perfect and pale cock, pinkened at the tips and jutting up half hard in interest from a soft bed of black curls. Corvo groans, the sound getting stuck in his throat as he falls to his knees before the specimen of a god. His hands wrap possessively high on the back of the Outsiders thighs, slotting just under the curve of his pert asscheeks as he pulls him forward. Corvo’s mouth is hot and wet against the deity’s cock and the Outsider runs an approving hand through his long hair, petting him sweetly.

“Yes, show me your devotion.”

Corvo's mouth slides down over the Outsider's shaft, feeling it grow harder and longer between his lips. The Outsider isn’t shy though, he moans at the delicious feeling, pleasure crackling and sparking through Corvo’s Mark along with his excitment. Corvo looks up at his benefactor with large, needy eyes and mouth wide and oh so willing to take all that this beautiful creature will give. And the Outsider doesn’t disappoint. He fucks into Corvo’s mouth with long deep thrusts, bony fingers tugging in his hair and drawing the man closer in a silent demand to take more of him in. Corvo shudders, relaxing his jaw as best he can as he tries to accommodate to the brutal thrusts. All the while Corvo’s own cock bobs unattended, a long string of cum falling to The Void between his kneeling thighs as he stubbornly refuses to lose the feel of the Outsider’s skin beneath his fingers

“Oh yes, Corvo, my wonderful Corvo you are quite the sight. My fearsome assassin terrorizing all of Dunwall in the shadows...what would they all say knowing you fall so willingly to your knees before me. Mouth so eager and open for my cock. That such carnal desires drive you…”

Corvo moans pitifully trying to control his gag reflex and digging his nails into the flesh, reverence slipping from his actions as his composure crumbles around their feet, unable to take much more.

“I find it _fascinating_ , like everything you do, Corvo.”

The man stares up, pleading with eyes now swimming in tears from the thorough treatment and sucking hard at each thrust. 

“Oh yes I know just what you want...you beg so for it with your eyes, with your tongue, with this tight throat.”

The Outsider’s hand sweeps down to the back of Corvo’s neck, fingers curling around the side of his throat to feel the muscles work and the man swallows around him. The creature moans low and deep at this, the sound rumbling through Corvo’s bones like thunder.

“So good…”

The Outsider praises as he slowly pulls himself from that glorious mouth with a vulgar wet sound, his cock already starting to cum as it draws out from Corvo’s lips to paint the man’s nose and mouth in his lazy release. Corvo gasps with a pleased sort of shock, the Outsider’s cum cool and pearlescent across his skin and he seems hyper aware of it beyond the small scope he manages to see with his own eyes.

“You are beautiful in all of my marks.”

Corvo slumps back on his heels, face warm from the compliments and exertion. Only able to watch as the Outsider leans low and delicately licks at the mess on his face, gathering as much as he can on his tongue before pushing Corvo flat onto his back as he joins the human on the floor, making himself at home between his thighs. When the Outsider moves in to kiss him, Corvo jumps at the opportunity, moaning when the creature licks into his pliant mouth and shares his taste. Their mingled flavors making the man burn bright with passion.

“Please...more...Outsider, I need you…”

Corvo looks down between their brushing bodies expectantly and is a little surprised to see the Outsider is still hard despite the climax a moment ago and the god laughs knowingly, sitting back to show himself off a bit. Much to Corvo’s hungry delight.

“You think that pretty mouth alone will satisfy me?” 

The Outsider snickers, a bony hand curling around his erect cock still slick with Corvo’s spit. The man feasts on the debauched image of this being of The Void playing with himself and giving teasing strokes and periodically brushing his length against Corvo’s neglected need.

“Please…”

“What is it you desire, my crow?”

“F-fuck me, please…”

Corvo feels horrified for even asking it, unbelieving of his brash behavior and actions towards this eternal being. And yet it feel so right to be beneath this creature, to plead for his touch and his approval. To know he is claimed and special in the eyes of The Void. It is all Corvo has ever wanted from the moment he stepped foot in that strange and uncanny place and came face to face with the Abbey’s stoic young menace. 

“Oh, Corvo, when you beg so beautifully I can deny you nothing.”

The Outsider swipes his palm across the head of his cock, collecting some of the precum leaking out from his slow and indolent pull on his dick. Dragging his hand from himself the Outsider reaches between Corvo’s legs and beneath his heavy sac to brush sticky fingertips against his asshole. Shuddering Corvo’s little hole spasms as he moans, screwing his eyes shut tight as he wills himself to relax as best he can at the unusual sensation. 

“Look at me.” 

The command rings out and Corvo’s eyes do shoot open, but stare wide eyed into The Void with a silent cry when the Outsider unceremoniously pushes his middle finger inside. The being smirks as Corvo attempts to shift closer with a low groan, muscles quivering around just the one finger.

“I said look at me, Corvo.”

The Outsider thrusts his finger, demanding he get his attention and Corvo’s head snaps back to look longingly at the creature smiling like a fiend between his legs. Corvo needs more, and now. He rocks down into the finger, shame long gone in favor of seeing that interest light up the Outsider's dark eyes. And the man is rewarded with a sly grin and a second finger worming it’s way between the first, wiggling and opening him up for all the pleasure to come.

“That’s it, my dear… you are so lovely like this, withering on my fingers like the sweetest of offering. I’m going to show you just how special you are, just how much The Void has taken a fancy to you.”

Corvo yelps when he feels something smoother than the Outsider’s fingers slither in, wet and cool around the thin fingers warming with the friction inside of his body. The man’s focus shifts down to the hand at his ass and he sees more of those damned Void shadows slithering and licking around his hole like some sort of alien tongue. It is as alarming as it is exciting and Corvo is torn between a futile attempt at pulling away from the Outsider and also thrusting hard against him. Ultimately he just lays willing and eager, body convulsing from the new and overwhelming sensations. The Outsider smiles darkly as he hooks his two fingers just right and finds Corvo’s prostate with a jolt of heavenly bliss. Corvo cries out, fingers latching around the Outsiders shoulders as he tries to keep himself under control. Seeing this the Outsider growls as he unkindly tears his fingers from Corvo’s ass, The Void tendril still slithering around in the stretched hole and licking continued pleasure into him.

“That’s it, fall apart before me.”

Doing just that, Corvo moans heatedly as the loss of those fingers makes him desperate for more even despite The Void still tongue fucking his ass. But the Outsider doesn’t leave him hanging long, too turned on by the wonderful noises of his precious Marked. He carefully lines his cock up and thrust in fully until his bony hips collide with the crease of Corvo's thighs. The man positively cries out his pleasure at being so filled as The Void continues to lave and curl itself within Corvo’s tight little passage and around the Outsider’s sizable girth. Corvo clamps down both teeth and ass, unable to take so much exhilarating pleasure at once and crunches up in some attempt to anchor himself in this feeling and not get completely lost. The Outsider dips down, forcing the man back out flat and kisses at his neck as he slowly draws his length out of that glorious heat. Corvo whines, his hips following the creature's movement, trying to keep him as close as possible as he feels every ridge of that far too real cock. But then the Outsider bucks hard back in and Corvo latches on tight with renewed vigor, fingernails scrabbling at the pale back.

“Mine.”

The Outsider whispers into the crook of Corvo’s neck that breath and voice burning like another brand marking his skin and the man can’t help but drag the being over for a kiss. It’s sloppy and haphazard in its attempt to show the Outsider his adoration and affection in this immense moment, but the entity smiles against the chapped lips all the same before biting at them in silent demand for entry into his mouth. Corvo moans loudly around the kiss, breath coming out in short, hot pants as the Outsider sets up a relentless pace with his hips, seemingly unaffected by the strain beyond that of a satisfied expression and his own little noises being coaxed out when Corvo does something particularly pleasing. And Corvo feels lost in limbo, almost too full of pleasure to fully comprehend it all as the Mark seems to tunnel The Void’s own delight straight into him. He bucks and thrusts as best he can to sync up with the Outsiders insistent hips, but finds himself faltering and shuddering as wave after wave of bliss pours over him with each new pump full of that perfect cock. He curses into the Outsider's ear when the creature pulls aways to leave more of his intimate marks across the man’s neck and chest. And the Outsider only fucks him harder.

Corvo knows it won’t last long, it can’t after all of the teasing he has endured. Hell he can’t believe he hasn’t blown his load yet. Just seeing the Outsider display any act of carnal frivolity would be enough to ruin his pants were he wearing any. He briefly wonders if it has something to do with being in The Void, but the thought is wiped quickly from his mind when he feels a wetness sliver around his weakly pulsing cock as another tendril of The Void seeks to bring him pleasure in ways he really hopes to forget after this encounter. But oh is that little shadow as cunning as it’s master, wrapping and tugging around him so sweetly, the tapered end flicking against his tip with a maddening rhythm that compliments the Outsider’s undulating hips so well. Corvo claws his way down the Outsider’s lean sides, unable to help himself when the deity thrusts in harder still and rolls his hips flush against his pelvis, forcing that cock impossibly deeper inside of him while stimulating his prostate to an almost painful degree. The Outsider groans at the bite of those nails and the uninhibited man strung out before him.

“F-fuck, please, I’m going to cum...please...let me...cum…”

Corvo begs pitifully and it brings another dark smile across those thin and kiss red lips as he withers helplessly between the Outsider’s cock and the relentless shadow of The Void.

“Are you mine, Corvo?”

The Outsider asks in that collectively calm, deep voice like he isn’t fucking Corvo quite possibly into unconsciousness. All the while he daintily pulls the man’s left hand from where it’s leaving crescent shape indents at his thighs.

“Y-yes, fuck yesss!” 

“And am I yours?”

“Please be…”

Satisfied with that answer the Outsider brings Corvo’s marked hand to his lips and kisses the insignia glowing a pale yellow in this euphoria. He needlessly rolls his hips back into the man, but all Corvo needed was that kiss to find his pleasure untold explode through him, rocketing from the Mark and diluting every vein in his body with the ecstasy that those sinful hips so promised. Corvo clenches up tight as he cums all over his own abdomen while The Void tendril milk his orgasm for all he has. The mess splashes against the Outsider as he hunches over, watching with wide and intense eyes as Corvo thrashes beneath him while he rides out the bliss like a bucking bronco. The Outsider gives another soft kiss to the Mark and feels all of Corvo’s thoughts and exclamations reverberate back to him, drowning him in the man's own special type of praise and the Outsider finds his release for a second time. He fills Corvo up with an offering of his very own, claiming and fulfilling and it makes Corvo gasp loudly, his cock trying to find yet another release and only managing a dry orgasm in the wake of this rapture. 

The Outsider quietly shivers through his own climax, resting a bit onto Corvo’s heaving chest as they both try to crawl back into their own skin. The Outsider bounces back much quicker than Corvo and he leans back to watch the man with a satisfied smirk while he pulls his spent cock out and gets a pathetic little whine for his trouble. He stares down a bit uncertainly at himself, fingers squeezing lightly around Corvo's still shaking hand. But as the Outsider shifts around, Corvo tugs his hand back and kisses the Mark himself and the Outsider makes a content, purring sound as he lays himself out against the man. Corvo smiles and does it again just to hear that wonderful sound and he isn’t disappointed as it rings out louder this time. The Outsider splays a hand across Corvo’s heart, feeling as the rhythm starts to slow down a bit as the man relaxes fully for the first time in months. 

They fall into a comfortable silence as Corvo finds a footing on his breathing again and the Outsider curls happily around him, seemingly rather cuddly after a good fuck. The thought makes Corvo smile happily as the being continues to idly run his thin hands across his chest and the smattering of hair a bit sticky with residue from their coupling. There is a look of pleased interest on that sharp face that gives the mans a chill. It is a bit surprising then that Corvo is the one to break the spell of silence. He boldly runs a hand through the Outsider’s hair, not surprised to find it sweat free and silky smooth, if not a bit of a wild mess, as he looks over towards the being with a satisfied grin of his own and asks, 

“Hey, you wanna go to a party?”

The Outsider barks out a laugh, a real genuine sound that has his black eyes crinkling up around the edges and nose scrunched tight as his white teeth gleam rather threateningly. He is pleased beyond belief, Corvo never failing to surprise the old god. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because come on the Outsider was totally feeling jilted that he didn't get to go to that Boyle party....


End file.
